Stain
by Aeria
Summary: A Friday night in for Kurt and Blaine circa 2020ish…smutty...you've been warned.


Title: Stain

Rating: NC-17 plus a few years?

Summary: A Friday night in for Kurt and Blaine circa 2020ish…they're comfortable with each other…

Warnings: Comeplay

Spoilers: Up to date

Words: 5400

A/N: This is the pinnacle of filth for me. It's not even really my kink, it's Kurt's. I'm interested to see how it goes down. Writing the physics of it was a pain in the ass so I may have just thrown a few laws of physiology and physics to the wind. Sue me. Um…enjoy?

* * *

><p>"Mr Anderson…" Kurt's positively purring. And horny. And maybe just a little bit tipsy, Blaine isn't sure. "Tell me, Mr Anderson, how exactly do you want it tonight?"<p>

Blaine tries to remember if they had anything other than the one bottle of wine with dinner. He doesn't think so. And there's no way Kurt managed to get too much of anything alcoholic into the food. He feels drunk but he's mostly sure that's because he's leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom and all the lights are on and Kurt's hips are swaying as he moves around the room slowly pulling all his layers off.

Friday nights in are Blaine's favourite. No event to be at. No friend's party. No exhibition or club opening or dinner to go to. They come around a few times a year and both of them love it. He knows because the weekend before when they're lazing around on Sunday and working out next Friday night's plans and realize they have none, Kurt's eyes go bright and his lips quirk and then they spend hours debating menus and music and what kind of candles to get.

He's sure it was just one bottle of wine.

Kurt's hands slide his jeans down his legs, hips still swaying to the music playing in the kitchen and Blaine almost falls over when Kurt drags his underwear off with them.

"Horny much?" Blaine teases.

Kurt stretches, naked and pale and perfect and Blaine lets himself look and spends a fleeting second trying to remember having ever felt happier as Kurt starts singing along to the music. Blaine watches as he gives his cock, already hard, a few encouraging strokes and then flicks the covers off the end of the bed, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Kurt pulls away several of the throw pillows and then walks over them, hand back around his cock as he approaches Blaine and the door, stands near enough that Blaine can feel the heat but far enough that he can keep stroking himself. He kisses him, open and dirty across the mouth and then slides effortlessly into chaste, teasing kisses across Blaine's lips.

Blaine tries to remember if and when he told Kurt how much of a turn on he found it to be fully clothed in a room with his naked boyfriend.

"That was delicious," Kurt tells him with another quick kiss. "Music was perfect. Candles, quiet, just us." Another kiss. "Company wasn't half bad either." Another. "Talking to you for four hours straight really wasn't meant to get me horny?"

Blaine laughs and his hands slide down between them, one replacing Kurt's around his cock, the other starting to pull his own belt undone. Kurt's still kissing him.

"I asked you what you wanted tonight," Kurt whispers into his ear, pants falling down to pool around Blaine's ankles.

Blaine half shrugs.

"Come on," Kurt says, tugging his shirt up and off. Doing the same with his undershirt. "Your turn."

It's not. For a while there, they took it in turns. Early twenties, having their own place, dipping their toes into kinks and persuasions, they took turns. Then they kept saying it but it kind of stopped applying because they'd found the blissful, sublime, expansive middle ground. That was years ago.

"What do you want?" Kurt purrs again.

Blaine kisses him properly then, soft mouth against and over his, finding his bottom lip and sucking just gently but drawing it out and playing with ideas in his head. Kurt's horny and adventurous and offering. He wonders what he wants.

But, ever impatient, Kurt's rolling his eyes and pushing him with his hands, angling him, walking him backwards until he's pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurt stares down, watches the curve of Blaine's neck as he leans back on his hands and stares up.

"Tell me, or I'm just going to give you what _I _feel like." It's hardly a threat.

Blaine grins and it's wicked and no one but Kurt has ever seen his lips curve like that. "Fine," he shrugs, pulling Kurt down with a hand, watching him take the hint and sink to his knees on the carpet. "I want," he pauses, wriggling his hips forward, making sure his half-hard cock presses into the space between, watching Kurt's mouth drop open, his lips already wet. "I want to come twice."

There's an arched eyebrow and Kurt glances up and looks like he's about to say something. Then his expression changes and his hand is curling around Blaine's cock and his lips are pressing, open and hot to the side as he says, "It's meant to be about you," he whines, sucking the head between his lips and Blaine chuckles.

"And I want it rough and dirty," Blaine mumbles, his cock sliding tight into Kurt's mouth, further into his throat, Blaine's back arched as he falls to the bed, hands keeping him grounded winding into Kurt's hair. Kurt gives another hard suck. "Really dirty," Blaine tells him, wondering, just a little bit, why he's asking, but knowing he wants it. "And if I come twice and you don't come at all, I think that's a pretty good recipe for dirty."

Kurt knows exactly what he means but whines around his cock anyway. His mind is already racing ahead and he can imagine what he's in for. His mouth slides off and he sucks his mouth down the underside, buries his nose against Blaine's balls and breathes in as he nuzzles.

Then he's climbing up Blaine's body and sucking hard on his bottom lip, pressing down with his hips and his tongue and groaning. "Really filthy dirty?" he asks.

Blaine just grins and stretches his hands above his head. "Try to shock me," he challenges.

Kurt purrs for the umpteenth time that night and raises on his hands and knees, motioning with his head as he says, "Up." Blaine does as he's told, sliding up to press his head back into the pillows that are left and lay there stretched and pliant and waiting. Kurt moves down him, kneels between his legs and then shoves them wide and up and stares, from tight hole to hard cock, balls pulled forward by gravity, dark skin and hair and Blaine just watching him from the head of the bed.

"Hold," Kurt tells him and Blaine's hands are tangling with his, pulling his thighs tight to his body, keeping himself splayed so that Kurt's hands can pull him wider and his mouth can slide effortlessly up his crack, his tongue pressing hard into him already.

Blaine moans, high in his throat and his hips rock and he wonders if he should have asked for slow because he thinks Kurt, after all these years, is probably still perfectly capable of getting him off in minutes. Kurt's tongue in his ass, trying to fuck into him already and it's tight and ridiculously good and then sliding up in rough, wet licks, over his balls and around his cock and working him as hard and deep as he can.

More moaning and he thinks he can feel Kurt smiling but he can't quite bring himself to look. His mouth hot and tight around one of Blaine's balls, sucking and then pulling back and Blaine feels his breath when Kurt asks: "How dirty?"

But Blaine doesn't answer, he just rocks his hips down hard and Kurt laughs as he sucks, wetter, down his cock, around his hole, more tongue and the drag of lips and then a finger's inside and oh, yeah, _rough_. Catching and the friction heavy with the lack of lube but he hears—thank god he didn't see—Kurt spit saliva and then feels it pressing into his ass with Kurt's finger.

Kurt stops and watches the shift of Blaine's hips, the roll of his ass as he keeps fucking himself down onto the single finger inside him, holds still, just like that until Blaine's eyes open and he focuses down his body on where Kurt's watching him. "You gotta come fast the first time," Kurt informs him.

Blaine arches an eyebrow and then arches his back when Kurt's finger fucks up into him the next time he fucks down, a slow long drag over his prostate.

"You want it dirty, you gotta give me something to work with." He falls back in and licks around the rim of his finger, pressing more moisture in with his tongue and knowing Blaine's grinning at him. Then he slips his finger free and slides away and Blaine whines and stares as Kurt scrambles off the end of the bed and then grabs at Blaine's ankles and yanks.

"Changed my mind," Kurt thinks to mention, Blaine's ass hanging off the side of the bed, Blaine himself up on his elbows and a hand around his cock, keeping tempo. Seems he's keen to come fast as well. Kurt's lips quirk at that.

Then Kurt's back on the bed, up on his feet, head near the ceiling light, ducking and walking and watching Blaine's eyes until he's turned and can't see them. Steps over Blaine's chest and sinks down before Blaine has time to work it out. Straddles his legs wide across his ribs and shoves his ass back, now obviously, towards Blaine's face. Kurt's arms wind over Blaine's thighs, forcing them back and open again and he sinks his mouth all the way down Blaine's cock and swallows hard.

The sound that slides out of Blaine's mouth and the bounce in the bed as his hips snap hard up twice makes Kurt grin and he silently wishes he'd taken note of the time. Mouth up and he breathes deep and them slides all the way back down, nose pressing at Blaine's balls, breathing him in as he works his mouth tighter and slides a finger deep back inside Blaine's hole.

Kurt's own hips have started rutting hard against Blaine's chest, his ass spread and Blaine undoubtedly staring when he hasn't got his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck, you're good, baby," Blaine mumbles out and pet names mean that he isn't just close but that it's going to be good. Kurt fucks him harder, mouth and index finger and rubs his cock hard down against his chest. He won't get off, Blaine would kill him if he came, but he can start working himself up.

Then Blaine's hands grip tight at the muscles of his ass, spreading him even wider and Kurt whines because he wishes Blaine's tongue was there but knows Blaine won't give him that yet and probably can't reach but it's a nice thought and he redoubles his efforts, licks at the head as he pulls off to breath and then slides Blaine's cock until it hits the back of his throat and curves deeper and he moans around it, lets Blaine's hips rock up to try to get deeper.

He slides his finger from Blaine's ass and dips his thumb back in, rough again, thicker, and he trusts Blaine to stop him if it gets too much. But with the pad of his thumb, curved just so, he can rub relentlessly at Blaine from the inside out, catching him right where he loves it, over and over again.

"Jesus, _Fuck!_" Blaine yelps at the contact, keeps riding down, arching, fingers digging into Kurt's ass as he warns, "Gonna come inghard, Kurt," in that endearing, broken voice he always slips into when he's close.

Kurt just suck again, slides off and tells him, "Then come," sound impatient and demanding and bitchy and then sinking his mouth down around the head of Blaine's cock and pressing his tongue hard and wet into the slit.

Blaine doesn't have the time or the cognisance to argue, just arches his back into the thumb inside him, pushes his cock up, the angle making him hit the top of Kurt's mouth, his hands grip down and his head tilts as he moans long and loud and feels his cock pulse.

His ass tightens and Kurt doesn't stop rubbing at him, doesn't move his mouth as Blaine feels himself spurting thick and hot against Kurt's tongue, just holds there as taut and as long as he can. He feels Kurt hum and suck and his tongue move around him again and then it's too much and he's flopping back onto the bed with a sated smirk and a slap to Kurt's ass to say 'thank you'.

Blaine doesn't feel Kurt swallow because he doesn't. It's leaked out the corners of his mouth and is sliding slick down Blaine's cock as it pops free and falls with a wet smack onto his stomach, Kurt raising up on hands and knees and staring down with pursed lips and comically blown cheeks. He's kind of happy Blaine can't see him and pushes his ass back into his boyfriend's face just to make sure.

Then he's leaning down, lips rubbing a line up the trail of hair beneath Blaine's navel, humming and the tip of his nose swirling around his belly button. Blaine's still mostly out of it, hips rocking just slightly as he tries to work himself up again too soon and resist the urge to pull Kurt's ass hard onto his tongue.

Lips open across Blaine's stomach, jaw aching but totally worth it, Kurt's tongue presses then licks as the mouthful of come empties and runs down the side of Blaine's stomach. He takes a moment to realize, to put all the piece together and realize Kurt's just pooled his own come in the dip of his bellybutton and that hot sticky mess sliding down his side onto the mattress is…

"Fuck," he mutters and Kurt giggles and bites into the skin at the side of Blaine's stomach, nibbling there as he smells the slickness and the blatancy of sex so close to him.

"Shocked?" Kurt hums, tongue dipping, collecting the liquid and painting a line down the hair to the base of Blaine's cock, kissing there and then sliding back up, sucking all the taste off Blaine's skin. It's not so out of the ordinary for them. Blaine basically asked for this. This is what he meant.

Blaine shakes his head but Kurt's still straddling him backwards and can't see so he settles for the next best thing: wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist and yanking him backwards, tongue pressed to his ass and flicking, teasing before sliding in. Blaine nuzzles there.

"You are fucking filthy, have I told you that?" he asks, when he pulls back and revels in the feel of Kurt's tongue sliding in a circle around his belly, dipping in again and then licking up his cock and humming. Yep, he's already getting hard, pushing the oversensitivity to the side in favour of getting off once more.

More humming as Kurt's mouth slides down and he sucks the taste deep into his mouth. He pulls off. "You tell me that all the time."

Blaine laughs and slides a hand between them, fingers splaying over his belly and feeling the mess of spit and sweat and come, two fingers into the worst of it and then sliding lower, finding Kurt's mouth where it's already stretched tight around his cock and stretching it wider, sliding in alongside and feeling Kurt's tongue move back and forth and around.

Fingers sliding free, Blaine leans up and sucks one of Kurt's balls into his mouth and listens to him moan. It's an easy trick, but it works so well. Except Kurt squirms away, up higher onto his knees, mouth sliding free of Blaine's cock and when Blaine's mouth and then hand grab at him, Kurt growls, laughs and raises up onto his feet. "Stop it," he admonishes. "You good?" he asks, nodding towards Blaine's cock, already gorgeously hard and wet and dark.

With Kurt standing, feet either side of Blaine's shoulders, spread and hard and entirely pornographic, Blaine takes a moment to look up before he answers, then he's smirking and saying "So good" and reaching his hands up to grab.

Kurt shakes the touch off with a click of his tongue and bounces on the balls of his feet down the bed, not hiding the dark gaze he concentrates across Blaine's abdomen, slowly cooling come still slick there. "How do you want it?" he asks as he considers.

"Now," Blaine whines, a little more emphasis than needed but Kurt appreciates it. He jumps off the bed and quickly finds the lube he's after, grins to stare at the multiple bottles in the bedside table. He squirts it into the palm of his hand and starts warming it.

Then his hands are down Blaine's cock, both sides, tight and rough and so slick and he's telling Blaine, still laid out and splayed. "I want you to come inside me," and stroking his cock, keeping it hard as ever as he climbs back across Blaine's stomach and hovers there.

A groan and nodding, Blaine's hands reach again, fingers dancing at Kurt's hips as he asks, "Want me to stretch you out?"

Kurt grins, wicked and Blaine wonders, "Nope."

Down to kiss him and press his tongue into his mouth, making sure he tastes it.

"You wanted it rough," he kisses beneath Blaine's ear. "And dirty?" and draws back.

They've done the not-enough-prep thing and if they're into it enough it feel amazing. But it fucking hurts half an hour later. "Not that rough," Blaine warns, fingers tightening.

"Not what I meant," Kurt replies, singsong and leaning back, putting on a show while Blaine watches, further and further, cradling himself against Blaine's bent high knees and curving his back as he pushes his feet to Blaine's shoulders and digs his toes in so he's sitting there. He's stretched out and spreading all of his weight against Blaine, most on his hips, shortening his breath, feeling hot and heavy, Blaine's cock caught behind him and his legs spread more.

A hand drops down to his cock, stroking quickly and then further down, Kurt's fingers painting patterns around his hole where it's inches off Blaine's lower abdomen, further down to scratch at Blaine's skin and then back up.

Grinning, Blaine settles to watch Kurt stretch himself open, watches a finger press inside and then out and flickers his gaze up to watch Kurt watching him. Another wicked grin and Blaine's eyes slide back down.

Then Kurt's hand stretches forward, walks his fingers up the few inches of skin between where they're pressed together and Blaine's belly button and slide in, swirl, scratch at the skin at the side and then pull his fingers—slick with Blaine's come—back to his hole and slide tight inside. Two fingers, all the way in and Blaine's not fast enough to look away and moans wantonly to see it. This isn't his thing, this is Kurt's, Kurt's the one that gets off on come, Blaine gets off on having his hair pulled and his hips bruised and a hundred other things. But fuck Kurt's making Blaine appreciate comeplay.

He swears he can hear the wet sound of Kurt's fingers working in and out of himself, no lube, probably too rough, but Blaine's come there. Kurt reaches forward, slicks his fingers again and then back inside. Then again and each time Blaine watches, his hips rock up and Kurt slides and throws him a look and keeps fingering himself.

A third fingers after he trails his fingertips behind and up Blaine's cock, wetting them with lube as well and then sliding them deep, stretching. He starts fucking down onto them, letting his head loll back and his lips curl around whimpers. Then he stills and breathes out, heavy through his nose, eyes snapping open as he reaches back and pushes Blaine's legs flat, slides his knees down to bracket his boyfriend's hips.

He raises up, a hand over the sticky mess of Blaine's stomach, another beneath and behind, finding Blaine's cock, stroking his again and rubbing the tip over his hole, up to his balls and back. The again, moaning into it.

"Kurt," Blaine growls out, hands back at Kurt's hips, not forcing him down, not yet, but gripping with intent.

Kurt just clicks his tongue at him and smirks and then presses down, sliding the head of Blaine's length inside him, feeling the thickness stretch him deliciously, the slide and heat, just right. He looks down at Blaine as he slides the rest of the way down, burying Blaine's cock deep inside him and starting to rock, forward and back, working the thickness inside him, letting it brush up against everywhere inside him.

"You gonna last?" he asks, two fingers sliding over Blaine's lips and then dipping into his mouth for a moment.

Blaine licks at the pads as Kurt's fingers press to his tongue and then slide away and out and trail down his neck. "You just fingered yourself with my come." Kurt arches an eyebrow at him, salacious grin still in place as he tightens around Blaine's cock on purpose and then rocks harder. "Come you'd painted across my abs with your mouth after your sucked it out of my dick."

Kurt hums his approval of the whole ordeal and Blaine's hips snap up, making them both groan.

"Not gonna last," he bites out, hands pulling Kurt hard down on top of him so he can kiss him and start rolling his hips up, getting proper hard strokes inside him, feeling the hot-slick slide of skin on skin everywhere. Kurt's hands race over him, between them, pulling at skin and muscle and then digging his fingers into Blaine's ass as he starts matching Blaine's thrusts with his own. "Jesus," Blaine bites out, feeling it all too tight around his cock. "You want me to last?" God he hopes Kurt says no.

"Nope," he mumbles, biting down on Blaine's neck, sucking there. "Sooner you come, sooner I can," he points out the obvious.

Blaine absently wonders if, after this, they can change the sheets and manage something slow and romantic. They're getting older but fuck, he wonders. His hips snap up and he groans.

Kurt just laughs at him, breathless and turned on, cock hard and dripping precome on his stomach as they rock. Then he's sitting up, putting more weight across Blaine's hips and getting Blaine deeper, bigger, tighter, inside him. Hands across his abdomen, so sticky, and Kurt braces his knees and starts riding him hard.

"Oh my god, _Fuck!" _Blaine shouts, nails scratching down Kurt's thighs, "Kurt you're gonna—"

Kurt falls back down, hips still working his ass down hard around Blaine's cock as he kisses him as dirty as he can. "That's the idea," he mumbles, pulling back up and raising himself high enough that only the tip is left inside him and then letting gravity pull him down fast. Blaine sees and groans. "Kurt," he warns, the small of his back tightening in half-cramp, half-orgasm. He rocks up hard and Kurt whines, the press at his balls when their bodies press almost sending him over the edge.

Fuck. Kurt keeps fucking down onto Blaine but stretches a hand behind, down over Blaine's balls and then further, fingertip to his ass, slick with where the lube has run and then inside, not deep enough but tight and he fucks down again. And again, presses his hand down into Blaine's stomach as he fucks himself on Blaine's cock and flexes his finger inside him.

"Blaine," Kurt calls, not at all able to keep going, stretched at too strange an angle and too tight and twisted and really wanted desperately to come. "Blaine," he tries again.

And Blaine arches up, cock deep and stretching and Kurt swears he can feel him pulse with it, balls tight, muscles tensed as Blaine's head falls back and he shouts into the pillow he's managed to get his mouth around. Buried in Kurt he comes, Kurt rocking and twisting his hips around him as he counts the reckless thrusts of Blaine up into him. One. Two. Three.

He feels the wetness, the slickened slide as he slips his finger free of Blaine's ass and bring it around to press across his abdomen beside the other. Blaine's shout dies on his lips and he whines as Kurt starts sliding up and away too soon, Blaine still wanting hot and tight in these few seconds of perfection but Kurt's hands have slipped to Blaine's hips and he's raising higher on his knees and saying, sharp and clear even as Blaine's cock still aches with orgasm.

"Blaine, watch me."

He can't say no to that tone and he's painfully forcing his eyes open and his mind clearer as he stares down to Kurt, his dark sharp eyes and that wicked grin and then down as Kurt slides free, Blaine cock slipping from him sounding wet and looking obscene as it falls forward, still half-hard, last spurt of come caught for a second in a long sticky line between Kurt's hole and Blaine dick and then dripping down and he moans, all in the second that he finally stops coming and feels limp and sated and slides out of Kurt's body and then he jolts because he's still watching and Kurt's hovering, legs spread and hole stretched open. And then Blaine's come dripping out of him, running a rivulet down one leg and more.

Jesus, Blaine watches Kurt's hole contract and relax and there's more come—god how does he make it look like that?—sliding out of his hole and it's fast and hot and sticky, dripping heavily down the space between them and splashing across Blaine's cock and stomach and Kurt's hole tightens again, then loose and Blaine can't believe how fucking hot that is, how dirty, filthy, hot his boyfriend is, and just stares as more drips down and then trickles down the inside of Kurt's other thigh.

He can't get hard again, no way in hell, not yet, but he can't look away, can't stop staring, not even long enough to glance up and see Kurt grinning and biting down on his bottom lip, getting off on this even more than Blaine. His hand creeps down his stomach, around his neglected cock and between his legs, he falls forward onto his other hand to get the angle right and stretches his fingers all the way back and even thought Blaine can't see it, he knows he sliding his fingers inside himself, feeling how wet he is.

Then Kurt's fingers are up and inside Kurt's mouth and he's moaning around a mouthful of skin and come and the unmistakable taste of his own ass. Blaine whines at him and Kurt's eyes flutter open so he can smile around his fingers and ask when he slides them free and back down to his ass: "Dirty enough for you?"

Blaine grins and pushes him back and down, experienced enough with Kurt that he can guess he wants more. "You gonna come, Kurt?" he asks, because enough is enough.

Kurt hums and kisses a too-sensitive licking kiss to the side of Blaine's dick, shuffling back on his knees.

Really fucking dirty.

"You've gotta be close Kurt," Blaine teases, wanting to goad him of, get him off and then, and this might be the most filthy depraved thing about the whole night, he really wants to drag him back to the lounge and snuggle on the couch while they watch an old movie.

Kurt just licks up Blaine's stomach and nuzzles, both hands off Blaine, one around his own cock, stroking, the other pressing circles around his ass.

"You've gotten so much of me tonight," Blaine says, trying to sound seductive and wistful or something. Kurt just bites down on his hip and sucks.

Blaine arches and it still feels too much. God, he wishes he was a teenager again. "God, you are such a fucking slut for it, aren't you?" Blaine mumbles through a grin, an arm over his eyes.

Kurt purrs and Blaine feels Kurt's cock pressed against the back of his balls, moving as Kurt strokes himself closer, god he can't possibly expect to fuck him after all of that, can he?

"For what?" Kurt teases.

Blaine laughs again and lets Kurt push his legs up and wide, holding them open for him as he cranes his neck and looks down the bed at the grin on Kurt's lips, the flush to his cheeks, the sweat matting the hair to his chest. "Comeslut," Blaine accuses with a smile.

"You love it," Kurt points out and then shrugs and keeps stroking, his other hand back over Blaine's cock, drawing a pattern up the side and making him twitch when he raises the finger to his lips. "Do you care where?" he has the decency to ask, more out of habit than anything else because Blaine's pliant and looking at him with amused fuck-me eyes.

Kurt hums out a groan and he's closer than he's let on, predictably, incredibly close to just coming with a yell because he's made Blaine come twice already and played his favourite games out across his skin. And Blaine has let him, as always.

"Fuck, Blaine," he mumbles out, head of his cock rubbing a line up Blaine's ass. "God I wish we'd had time for me to fuck you," he admits.

Blaine rolls his hips, enjoying the slide and the whine from Kurt as his ass presses. "Come downstairs, we'll drink another bottle of wine and watch a movie and you never know your luck," Blaine breathes out, still watching.

Kurt groans and mumbles, "Insatiable," and then, more clearly, "_God_."

Blaine has a half-formed notion to make a quip about Kurt calling him the wrong name in bed but before he can speak he sees Kurt's head arching back on a roll and his hand tightening around his cock.

"Blaine," he calls out, high-pitched and thready and Blaine's up on his elbows to watch. "Oh god, I love you."

It's a ridiculous admission and one that Blaine knows perfectly well but he has a second to realize Kurt has been pulled taut and close all along and is coming now so easily off the pull of his own hand and Blaine wants him closer. Feels and sees Kurt come into the crack of his ass, over his hole, and then Blaine's legs are up and around and pulling Kurt in and down. Against him, ankles locked behind and Kurt's hands coming up to hold his face as Blaine ignores the ache and pushes his hips up against Kurt's, rolling them against him and letting Kurt come across his cock and his thigh in sharp, desperate thrusts and a high-pitched keen.

When Kurt stills, his breathing loud and hot in Blaine's ear, Blaine laughs, snorting as he pushes Kurt away and to the side, leaving them both on their backs and naked across utterly decimated sheets. Minutes pass and they both just stare at the ceiling without speaking.

Their thighs bump, their hands find each other, fingers intertwining, shoulders jostle for position. Everything's sticky. Blaine is used to that with Kurt. He very, very much loves it.

"Were you serious about round three?" Kurt wonders aloud.

"Round two for you," Blaine points out.

Kurt waits.

"I'd love dearly to fuck you tonight," Blaine eventually admits and Kurt's not sure if he meant it to be funny or not but it is and he giggles.

"Ice cream?" Blaine says after a while.

Kurt snuggles in on his side and licks a line up Blaine's neck, humming. "Movie? Two hours enough of a break for you?" he teases.

Blaine giggles then, high-pitched and stupid and rolls out of the bed to stretch and wince at the shift of dried come over his stomach. "Three hours," he says. "I'm having a shower, and so should you."

Kurt rolls onto his stomach and ends up in a wet spot, wincing himself but feeling it coil hot in his stomach at the same time. "I'll wash the sheets?" His eyebrows waggle and he smirks.

Blaine just shakes his head and his cheeks stain red. He's almost out the door when Kurt calls after him.

"Comeslut?" And it's not accusatory or upset, it's just curious, Blaine thinks. God, did he really call him that?

"Are you denying it?" Blaine says, wavering between the bathroom and their bedroom.

Kurt grins and makes a show of licking his lips, making sure Blaine feels the tug in his balls even if it feels like way too much. "Not when I'm with you."


End file.
